<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC教师节24h】Best Guidence最佳指导( PWP ) by MoJiacrystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716054">【EC教师节24h】Best Guidence最佳指导( PWP )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal'>MoJiacrystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#群里发的假丁太美丽了速糊出来的脑洞<br/># Summary：性学教授Charles在Erik生日那天送了他一个漂亮的假阴茎——但是Erik并没有认出来，所以当Charles去他家里玩的时候发现他把它当做摆件摆在了书架上，于是Charles打算现场教他使用方法。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【EC教师节24h】Best Guidence最佳指导( PWP )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles的讲座向来都是座无虚席。Erik来得有些迟，跨过了好几个学生的腿、费了很大的力气才坐上了这位教授给自己预留的位置。<br/>台上的Charles已经开讲了至少十分钟，话题从奥维德的《Ars Amatoria》到了理查·佛莱尔·冯·卡夫-艾宾，并简短地介绍了他在1886年出版的《性精神变态》。<br/>“早期的手册都没有将性视为科学或医学这些正式领域中的研究议题，直到近现代性学运动兴起……”<br/>哦，Charles Francis Xavier可是哥伦比亚大学最年轻也是受欢迎的基因学及心理学教授——兼性学讲师。或许你很难将这位乖巧的蓝眼睛甜心（学校里老一辈的教授私底下都爱这么叫他——拜托，那可是Charles！）同“性”这个话题联系起来，但是熟悉他的人都知道，Charles周末时常出没在酒吧里与不同的男性女性调情，来了兴致还会带着某个人回家——据他的妹妹，正在哥大攻读临床医学的Raven说，Charles在大学时更是酒吧里最耀眼的存在，能够跳上长桌喝完一支半米长的红酒柱并不着痕迹地用基因学知识哄女孩子们开心（“我可不相信那些女孩有在认真听你的基因学理论，Charles，她们只在意你的脸。”Raven在某次跟着Charles从酒吧里出来后忍无可忍地说——鉴于她的混账哥哥只允许她在酒水单上点可乐）。<br/>而Erik——Erik Lehnsherr的性格看上去和Charles完全搭不上边。Charles热情友善，那双蓝眼睛里总是亮闪闪的。而Erik则完全相反，他冷静、克制，带着德国人特有的严谨和疏离感，灰绿色的眼睛几乎不带任何温度。但是出人意料的是学院里的女生都很吃他这一套——归根到底还是因为Erik那张古罗马雕塑一般俊朗的脸，并且他还有极为完美的腰线，简直是一个行走的衣架子。“喜欢美的事物可是人类的共性，Erik，”Emma漫不经心地玩弄着自己头发，根本不理会面前Erik的苦恼——有太多人向他表白了（“你猜猜是Charles收到的情书多还是Erik的多？”这是Emma和Raven之间乐此不疲的话题），“等他们真正了解你之后就会发现你是个无趣的人——并且还有糟糕的脾气。”<br/>看上去Charles和Erik并没有交集的可能——甚至分属不同的学院（Erik是一位物理学教授，实际上他只比Charles大了三岁，但是，咳，长相总会欺骗人嘛），但他们就是相识了——还成了最好的朋友。<br/>关于他们之间的那些争吵和冷战就不再赘述了——反正最终都能用一盘国际象棋和好。<br/>上个周末Charles去Erik的家里为他庆祝三十三岁的生日，期间他们开了一瓶酒。<br/>“生日快乐，Erik，转正的感觉如何？”Charles晃着手中的威士忌杯，把自己的棋子移到H8上。<br/>“还不错。”Erik简短地说，不动声色地让骑士保护好自己的王。<br/>“哈——我有样礼物要送给你。”Charles眨了眨那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，Erik觉得那里面里带着笑意和玩味。他把那个包装精美的盒子递给了对方，并一脸期待地看着Erik。<br/>Erik惊讶了一下——毕竟往年Charles从没有送过他礼物，生日这天他们通常会下一上午的棋，然后去Erik最爱的一家餐厅用完餐后在酒吧泡到半夜。他迟疑地说了声谢谢，接过了那个盒子并如Charles所愿的那样打开了它。<br/>里面是一个摆件——从下到上浅蓝色的渐变，是个上端弯曲的圆锥形，并且手感舒适。Erik看不出来这是什么雕塑作品，只觉得它曲线刘畅而优美，配色也十分雅致。或许放在书柜上是个不错的选择，他想。<br/>“如何？”Charles笑得很开心，眼睛还不时在Erik和他的礼物间转来转去。<br/>“谢谢，它很漂亮，”Erik点了点头，“我想把它放在书架上会很棒。”<br/>“哦——确实如此，”Charles现在是在憋笑了，他抿着嘴唇，但还是有几声闷闷的笑声从喉咙底下漏出来，“那么就放在最显眼的位置上？”<br/>“可以。”Erik有些莫名其妙地看着Charles，而当他把那个摆件放到书桌上后Charles则笑得更加大声了。</p><p>“……今天的课就讲到这里，请大家回去以后不要忘了课后作业，周一上交。”Charles的幻灯片播到了最后一张，他清了清嗓子宣布下课，立刻就有一大群学生围上去问他一些或许和学术相关亦或许无关的问题（比如Charles下午是否有空，能否请他喝一杯咖啡之类的，Charles基本上都会礼貌地拒绝），独自坐在座位上的Erik则显得有些孤单。他看着被学生围起来的Charles，偶尔能从嘈杂的声音中听到几句Charles温和的话语。Charles无疑是美的，善解人意的，惹人喜爱的，Emma甚至对于Erik还没有和他在一起这件事表示了震惊——“你连表白都没有？”她略显夸张地提高了嗓音，“上帝啊我还以为你们从见面开始就操到床上去了。”于是Emma给了他一个白眼，踩着高跟鞋走远了。<br/>绝不是因为Charles没有魅力——也绝不是因为Erik不爱他，而是因为——Erik骨子里那该死的德国血统在作祟。他想要把一切做到完美，连表白也是一样。雨天，淅淅沥沥得烦人，不作考虑；晴天，过于热烈的太阳，不作考虑；家里的月季还没开，再等等；那家酒吧的利口酒没货了，再等等。所以等到一个风和日丽一切准备完美的周五是多么困难，不过好在今天便是如此——天气晴朗，微风，他们的整个下午都有空。并且Erik为此准备了将近三个月。<br/>“真抱歉Erik，让你久等了，你知道我的学生们都很，呃，热情，”最后一个学生终于离开了Charles，他走到Erik身边对他眨了眨眼，“你懂的，太受欢迎有时不是件什么好事。”<br/>“我明白。”Erik点了点头，虽然他不像Charles这样总被学生包围（他让人感觉不好接近），但每次收上来的作业里保守估计会有十封情书，大部分都喂给了他家的垃圾桶，少部分会被Charles翻出来边笑边读。</p><p>“您如同古罗马雕塑一般……”Charles在沙发上笑成一团，手抖得快要把杯子里的酒液撒出来，“认真的吗Erik？你的学生竟然写出这种比喻句？”<br/>Erik黑着脸把杯子从Charles手里取走，帮他重新倒了一杯新的，“我不记得我有同意过你随意翻我的抽屉。”<br/>“嘿，这封信可是放在你的作业里的！”Charles有些不满地嚷着，嘴角却还是保持着笑容——很显然，他还没笑够，“不过说实话，你的学生比喻得真像回事——我找不出更贴切的比喻了。”<br/>“是吗？你曾经说过我像一条鲨鱼。”Erik挑了挑眉毛，坐在了他的对面。<br/>“天哪Erik，你怎么还记得！这是我们吵架的时候讲的——你当时不也还说我是个只会用蓝眼睛示弱的可怜小动物嘛！”Charles又不满地晃着酒杯。<br/>“看，你也记得。”Erik满不在乎地说，换来了Charles又一声爽朗的笑声。</p><p>“我很久没去你家了，Erik，”Charles坐上了Erik的那辆保时捷，在副驾驶系上了安全带，“两个月？三个月？”<br/>“三个月前你在我生日的时候来过。”Erik启动了车辆，驶离了学校的停车场。他将选在今天向Charles表白——当他们下完一盘棋，在欣赏Erik家中盛放的月季花的时候，他会用自己手工打制的一枚戒指向Charles表白，若是对方答应了那么接下来他们将会去那家酒吧——店里刚进了最好喝的利口酒和威士忌——Erik暂时就想了这么多。<br/>“说真的Erik，我时常惊叹你是如何让房间保持整洁的。”相同的感叹Charles说过不止一遍，他又走到Erik的书桌边上，看了看他堆叠在一起的学生论文。“这个是……？”Charles的目光被放在桌角的摆件吸引，伸手将它拿了起来。<br/>“你上回送我的生日礼物，”Erik正忙着翻出棋盘摆好，顺便还需要开一瓶酒，“我觉得放在那里很好看。”<br/>“不是吧——？Erik你到现在都不知道这是什么？”Charles的语气有些不敢置信，Erik擦拭着棋子并没有抬头。“你之前说了是个摆件？”<br/>“哦不……天哪，你真的不知道？——或许需要我来教你如何使用吗？”<br/>“……嗯？”Erik顿了一下，疑惑地抬起了头。<br/>他看到了Charles眼睛里一闪而过的兴奋与玩味。</p><p>Erik绝对不是一个欲望强烈的人，他很少去酒吧——除了和Charles在一起，而且鲜少有对性爱的要求——自从他和前女友Magoda分手已经过去快五年了。但自从他见到Charles的第一眼起他就被迷住了——Charles温和，有趣，嘴唇是性感的红色，蓝眼睛美得不像是人间的东西。Erik能在他身上找到热情——他就像丘比特一般——唔，他自己说的，“能让身边的人性致勃勃”——很显然他成功地吸引了Erik。<br/>但是Erik绝没想到进展会是这样。这太快了，他想，在路上的时候Erik在脑子里的排演的只到表白这一地步，剩下的他还没来得及思考。<br/>不幸的是，Charles没给他这个机会。</p><p>当Erik擦拭完棋盘，抬起脑袋望向Charles的时候他看到了这样一幕——Charles抓着那个摆件，把它尖尖的头部含进了口中，上下吞吐着，衬衫的衣扣已经解开了四颗，他的另一只手伸进了布料里揉捏着一边的乳头。<br/>“……Charles……？”Erik觉得自己的口腔开始干燥，“你在做什么？”<br/>“……嗯？”Charles闻言把那根东西从嘴里吐了出来，中间拉着银丝，手上的动作没有停下，“哦，我在给你示范它的正确用法。”<br/>没人能想到这个带着渐变蓝色的漂亮摆件会是个假阴茎。Erik望着Charles被磨得湿润而鲜艳的嘴唇，有种想把自己的老二塞进他的嘴里的冲动——天哪，Charles每天都会站在讲台上给他的学生们讲课，他的思维清晰，气氛活跃——他们会想得到哥大最年轻也是最受欢迎的Xavier教授用嘴干这种事吗？<br/>“唔……Erik，你家有润滑油吗？”Charles把自己的衣领扯得更大，露出了一边已经被玩弄得立起来的乳粒。Erik愣了好一会儿才反应过来他在表达什么，僵硬地打开茶几下的小柜却想起家里并没有这种东西——而Charles则在书桌的抽屉里摸出一盒凡士林。<br/>“谢谢你Erik，”Charles对他眨了眨眼，随即拧开了盖子把那些膏状的固体抹在那根蓝色的东西的头部和柱身。Erik张了张嘴想要说些什么，却听见了Charles皮带搭扣的撞击声，随即他的脚步声近了，近了——Erik重新找回了眼睛的焦距，Charles那张放大的笑脸正在自己面前。<br/>Erik感觉自己的裤子有点紧，喉咙发干，嘶哑得发不出一点声音。Charles的长裤被他自己褪下，腿间的阴茎已经挺立了起来，前段渗着水，把柱身弄得湿漉漉的。<br/>“你愿意帮帮我吗，Erik？”Charles眯着眼睛对Erik说，声音因为情欲变得有些沙哑，但这只让他听上去更加性感。<br/>“……你需要我做什么，Charles？”Erik的大脑已经宕机了，他凭着本能在回答Charles的问题，同时他心中的一部分在疯狂地叫嚣着——他想要Charles，完完全全地占有Charles。<br/>蓝眼睛的教授把那根假阴茎塞到了Erik的手里，随后舔了舔嘴唇又往手上涂了一层厚厚的凡士林，分开了自己的双腿让那些泛着水光的指头没入了他的后穴中。<br/>Erik看着Charles在自己面前打开着自己，蹂躏着自己，手指从一根变为两根，三根。他咬着下唇，偶尔会发出几声轻喘，肩膀微微抖动着。Erik吞咽了一下。<br/>“嗯……Erik……”Charles无意识地轻声咕哝着，食指和中指做着剪刀的动作把自己的肠壁一点一点打开，垂着脑袋往Erik身上靠。<br/>Erik握紧了手中的浅蓝色假阴茎，终于忍不住低下头去吻Charles的嘴唇。对方热情地回应着，换着角度去勾Erik的舌尖，吮吸着他的双唇发出啧啧的水声。<br/>Charles终于撤出了全部的手指，同时也变得气喘吁吁——他身上的衣物已经凌乱不堪，衬衫的纽扣不知何时全部打开，两边胸膛上的红果都挺立着，被玩得肿大了一圈。他的后穴湿软而滑腻，保护性肠液混合着润滑蹭湿了大腿根部，水淋淋的一片。<br/>Charles捉住了Erik的手腕，让他把那根假阴茎的头部抵到了自己的穴口处：“现在，Erik，把它推进来……”Charles抱住了自己的双腿，将自己彻底打开好来接纳那根浅蓝色的东西。<br/>Erik让它略带弯曲的头部率先挤进了Charles的后穴，奶白色的尖端在他的穴口转了一周后他才不疾不徐地继续向里推进。<br/>Charles从喉咙里发出几声闷哼，仰起脑袋露出脆弱的喉结，Erik忍不住再次上前吻他——从嘴唇开始，在他的脖子吸出红痕，最后一路向下，含住了他的某颗乳头。Charles瑟缩了一下，随后挺起胸膛把自己往Erik嘴里送。Erik的犬齿啃咬着已经发红发肿的乳粒，略显粗糙的舌面舔舐过顶端的乳孔，恶劣地打着圈。他手上的动作也没有停下，腕部一用力送进去大半根，只留下末端膨胀的结露在外面。<br/>“哈啊……Erik，不得不说……嗯……你的学习能力……唔……！”Charles颤抖了一下，身体条件反射般地蜷起——那个漂亮的假阴茎的医用硅胶头部狠狠地撞上了他的敏感点，并且显然Erik察觉到了他的不对劲，更加频繁地往那里戳弄。他的身体软了下来，各种不知名的液体随着对方的动作从后穴里被挤出来，滴滴答答往下淌着，弄脏了沙发。Charles呻吟着去摸索Erik的嘴唇，而Erik总算是放过了他可怜的乳头，把他拉起来后唇舌交缠。<br/>Charles在情欲的间隙里拉开了Erik的裤子，他的大家伙早就精神抖擞地立了起来，几乎是弹出来打在Charles裸露的大腿上。年轻的教授向下看了一眼，将自己舌尖从Erik的唇间挣脱出来，整个人向下滑了一些。<br/>“他和你一样让人惊喜。”Charles凑近了Erik的阴茎，赞叹了几句后用舌头从阴茎的根部向上舔舐，留下一道亮晶晶的水痕。他张开嘴含住了硕大的头部，放松着下颚以便让对方能够更加深入地顶到自己的喉咙。<br/>Erik所意淫过的事竟然就这么成真了——Charles趴在沙发上为他口交，后穴里还插着一根假阴茎。Charles或许不愧为性学教授——他的技术极好，柔软的舌尖勾着顶部的马眼，浅浅地戳进沟壑中，而牙齿都被他小心地收了起来，偶尔几次触碰也只会带来酥麻的快感。Erik从喉咙里发出低吼，按着Charles的脑袋让他吞得更深，前液和来不及咽下的津液沿着他的嘴角流下来，淌过了脖子，把胸口弄得潮湿一片。<br/>Erik的另一只手将那根插在Charles身体里的蓝色柱状物体抽出了一些，然后用力撞了进去。更多的水从穴口淌了出来，小洞努力地吞咽着这根粗长的东西，柱体转动着想要把结塞到里面去。Charles呜呜叫着，但他嘴里的庞然大物显然限制了他发出声音，只能口齿不清地发出低声的呜咽。Erik用那根东西做着模拟性交的动作，几乎抽出整根又整根撞入，终于在某一次将底端蓝色的结送进了Charles体内，只留下末端深色的底座。Charles被这么一下逼出了生理泪水，眼眶红了一圈，蓝眼睛水汪汪的却让人更想要侵犯。他现在上面和下面都在淌着水，被塞得满满当当。<br/>Erik的动作没有慢下来，更加用力地撞击着Charles的敏感点，同时还让顶端的小钩子剐蹭着柔嫩的肠壁，让Charles止不住地打颤，双腿再也跪不住，一软全身的重心都压在了Erik身上，含在他嘴里的那根性器也趁机抵上了Charles的喉咙。<br/>Charles率先射了出来——在完全没有抚慰自己的情况下。他在高潮中无意识地吮吸着口中粗大的肉棒，惹得Erik来不及抽出来就全部射在了他的嘴里。Charles剧烈地咳嗽了起来，白浊的精液还挂在他的嘴角和下巴上，剩下的一部分被他含在口中吞了下去。<br/>Erik有些手忙脚乱地去扯桌上的纸巾帮Charles清理干净，当他取出还插在对方后穴中的那根假阴茎时Charles不满地哼出了声，当那个结蹭过穴口时更是小声地呻吟了一下。<br/>Charles趴在Erik的胸口处恢复着体力，丝毫不在意黏黏糊糊的液体弄脏自己昂贵的衬衫。“Charles，”Erik揉着他一头棕色而蓬松的鬈发，不自觉地开了口，“你把我的计划打乱了……”说完后Erik才发现自己彻底暴露了——虽然这个表白计划现在已经被跳过而向更深层次的地方进发。<br/>“哦？计划？”Charles从他的胸口处抬起脑袋，一脸玩味地看着他，“那么把我带到你家，让我看到你放在桌上的‘摆件’也是你的计划？”<br/>“不，不是的，Charles，我本来是想……我真的不知道……”Erik说得语无伦次，有些慌乱地解释着。<br/>“天哪，Erik，”Charles又笑了起来，用一个吻堵住了Erik的嘴，“我知道你想表达什么——那么我们可以先下完棋，观赏完你的月季花并从酒吧回来后再说——我还没尝试过小Erik呢。”他不怀好意地屈起一条腿蹭着Erik的腿间。<br/>“并且，我知道今晚那家酒吧有最棒的利口酒和威士忌。”</p><p>END.</p><p>摆件长这样▼：<br/>图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/hN8zcufc36ZURMz8.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>